The Courtship of Emmaline Vance
by VacheSoupe
Summary: Less than a week till his bestfriend’s wedding and Sirius still is unable to find a girl to go as his date. Will he give in to the fact that his glory days of girls are over or will he be able to convince that one osospecial person?
1. Chapter 1

Story: The Courtship of Emmaline Vance

Author: VacheSoupe, the writing cow

Romance/Humor

Summary: Less than a week till his best-friend's wedding and Sirius still is unable to find a girl to go as his date. Will he give in to the fact that his glory days of girls are over or will he be able to convince that one o-so-special person?

AN: I came up with this while I was driving in my car and the radio blaring a bit too loudly. I thought it would be somewhat amusing to see Sirius begging on his knees for a date, maybe you don't. The Song du jour is "You May be Right" by Billy Joel. I think it fits

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize because there is not a single original idea on this planet. Song belongs to the Billy Joel. Everything Harry Potter belongs to either Rowling or WB, not that it matters.

Friday night I crashed your party 

_Saturday I said I'm sorry_

_Sunday came and trashed me out again_

_I was only having fun_

_Wasn't hurting any one_

_And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change_

_I've been stranded in the combat zone_

_I walked through Bedford Stuy alone_

_Even rode my motorcycle in the rain_

_And you told me not to drive_

_But I made it home alive_

_So you said that only proves that I'm insane_

_You may be right_

_I may be crazy_

_But I may just be a lunatic your looking for_

_Turn out the light_

_Don't try to save me_

_You may be wrong_

_For all I know you may be right._

_Remember how I found you there_

_Alone in your electric chair_

_I told you dirty jokes until you smiled_

_You were lonely for a man_

_I said take me as I am_

_Cause you may enjoy some madness for a while._

_Now think of all the years you tried to _

_Find someone to satisfy you_

_I might be as crazy as you say_

_If I'm crazy then it's true_

_That it's all because of you_

_And you wouldn't want me any other way_

_You may be right_

_I may be crazy_

_But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for_

_It's too late to fight_

_It's too late to change me_

_You may be wrong for all I know_

_But you may be right_

Ch 1

Sirius felt utterly alone. He for the first time in years was girlfriendless and he still needed to coax some unfortunate girl to be his date to the wedding in four days. This would not have been such a problem if he did not date pretty much all the girls at Hogwarts and had made his way through most of his female colleagues at work. If only he wasn't so fast, then maybe there would be a descent looking female that would take him.

However, there was no point sitting in a chair feeling all depressed. He had to get out, party, get pissed and nailed, and he knew just the place. There was some sort of Hogwarts reunion going on two blocks down.

Sure the party wasn't for his year but since when did he care about such trivial things as numbers. He was Sirius Black, god damn it. He was a marauder, a sex-god and no wizard was going to get in his way once he made up his mind. Nothing left to ponder, he jumped on his motorcycle and drove down the street.

AN: Contrary to how it sounds, I do love Sirius, he's just a party animal though. Sorry about the short chapter. To be honest though, I do not expect the next ones to be any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Story: The Courtship of Emmaline Vance

Author: VacheSoupe, the writing, soup-drinking cow

Romance/Humor 

Summary: Less than a week till his best-friend's wedding and Sirius still is unable to find a girl to go as his date. Will he give in to the fact that his glory days of girls are over or will he be able to convince that one oh-so-special person?

AN: Sorry I didn't update in a billion months. I have no real excuses, but I can steal others that I have seen. Emotional trauma, exams, switching jobs, death of a goldfish. You can send me a lovely review complaining about my irregular updates and poor writing skills. I.E. I don't mind flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize because there is not a single original idea on this planet. Song belongs to the Billy Joel. Everything Harry Potter belongs to either Rowling or WB, not that it matters.

_Friday night I crashed your party_

_Saturday I said I'm sorry_

_Sunday came and trashed me out again_

_I was only having fun_

_Wasn't hurting any one_

_And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change_

_I've been stranded in the combat zone_

_I walked through Bedford Stuy alone_

_Even rode my motorcycle in the rain_

_And you told me not to drive_

_But I made it home alive_

_So you said that only proves that I'm insane_

_You may be right_

_I may be crazy_

_But I may just be a lunatic your looking for_

_Turn out the light_

_Don't try to save me_

_You may be wrong_

_For all I know you may be right._

_Remember how I found you there_

_Alone in your electric chair_

_I told you dirty jokes until you smiled_

_You were lonely for a man_

_I said take me as I am_

_Cause you may enjoy some madness for a while._

_Now think of all the years you tried to _

_Find someone to satisfy you_

_I might be as crazy as you say_

_If I'm crazy then it's true_

_That it's all because of you_

_And you wouldn't want me any other way_

_You may be right_

_I may be crazy_

_But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for_

_It's too late to fight_

_It's too late to change me_

_You may be wrong for all I know_

_But you may be right_

The party was loud, smoky and chic; thrown in an upscale flat full of so many tasteful modern works that it was evident that only the "it" people could receive entrance. Not that it bothered Sirius much. There was not a party in town that would turn hum away, except, maybe, one held at his good-for-nothing parents' house.

As it turned out the party was being held by Caroline Vance to commemorate her year's seventh anniversary of their graduation. Sirius remembered sadly that year. Caroline's class had been a good one with a girl to guy ratio of 5:2. It was ridiculously easy for younger "gentlemen" like him to land a pretty girl. Out of Caroline's year Sirius had nailed two, Juniper and Suzanne and snogged senseless numerous others. He truly hoped that now he would be lucky enough to just get a date.

The thing about Sirius was he was unable to hold a job. He hated taking direction, so if he got an assignment he did not particularly like, he would not do it and get fired, thus only receiving entry level jobs and wages. This was all fine for Sirius, he had all the money he could possibly want and the easier and more menial the work, the better. However women did not seem to find a clerk nearly as interesting and sexy as an unspeakable or member of the accidental magic reversal squad.

Looking around the room Sirius sincerely hoped someone would forget his reputation, family and job and do him this favor.

AN Again: I have just finished reading _Death of a Salesman_ so I sort of based Sirius' personality off of Biff's and Happy's. In case anyone was worried, I do, like everyone else, love Sirius. He is a bit crazy though.


End file.
